Gloker
Glokers'' '' is the robots who appears in "Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle". Subtitle: Gloker Mother Powers/Weapons *Transform:Gloker Mother can transform into Gloker Pawn,Gloker Rook or Gloker Bishop. Gloker Pawn Powers/Weapons *Energy Blasts: The Gloker Pawns can fire missile-strength missile blasts from their wrist cannons. *Combine: When needed, Two Gloker Pawns can combine to make a Gloker Rook. History As humanity prepared to move all of Earth’s monster to their own planet, a force kept a watchful eye. Humanity was advancing too far too fast and soon would be a threat to other civilizations. Enter the Glonkers, a highly powerful race hell-bent on destroying all life on Earth so it could start anew. Two of the robots arrived at the rockets and began attacking until Cosmos, in his Space Corona mode, arrived. The hero managed to defeat the two robots, but Ultraman Justice arrived. Instead of aiding his old friend, Justice revived the machines! They then attacked and blew the hero back and vanquished him. The battle ended, the Gloker Pawn army moved across the globe, attacking city after city until reaching Japan again. This time, however, many of Earth’s monsters attacked! Donlon, Bolgils, Ridorias, and Golmede fought against the machines alongside EYES. All but two were destroyed, and the last two would combine to form the Gloker Rook! Gloker Rook Powers/Weapons *Energy Blasts: The Gloker Rookis equipped with two very strong energy cannons in each shoulder. Each energy blast fired packs massive force, able to blow other monsters back hundreds of yards. *Blades: The Gloker Rook has a large blade located on each arm. History Stronger and more powerful than the pawns, the Gloker Rook waged all out war on the Earth monsters. Blasting them and slashing them, the machine plowed through them with relative ease. However, watching the carnage unfold, Ultraman Justice could stand no more of this reckless violence. He transformed and took on the robot, but the machine was a force to be reckoned with. It was a powerhouse, blasting Justice repeatedly, but the giant managed to fight through its arsenal with the help of EYES and fired his Dagrium Ray, obliterating the machine. Gloker Bishop Powers/Weapons *Flight: Gloker Bishop can fly through atmospheres to travel quickly. *Dash: Gloker Bishop can use the rockets at his back to launch his self forward on the ground. *Treads: Underneath Gloker Bishop's feet are treads that make it very fast and allow it to move over just about any terrain. *Palm Purple Energy Balls: Gloker Bishop can launch purple energy balls from it's palms. These energy balls can be charged up to do more damage. *Forehead Energy Blasts: Gloker Bishop can fire red energy blasts from it's forehead. *Hold Beam: Gloker Bishop dashes and grabs his opponent in one claw and shoots energy balls through the claw holding its opponent. History The strongest of the three robot types, the Gloker Bishop was unleashed after Rook was destroyed. This was a powerful opponent that not even Justice could take on alone. It fired away, blowing the giant back as his energy ran low. Ultraman Cosmos, however, was resurrected and grown in power. The giant arrived to battle Justice, but found his opponent in battle. Seeing that Justice had returned to his old, better ways, Cosmos and Justice joined forces. Slowly breaking the robot down, the two fought hard. As the machine repeated its words over and over, the two super beings fired their weapons at once. They combined mid-way into a single beam and smashed into its body. When the robot fell back, it exploded, sending a massive ball of fire rocketing upward Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Videogame characters Category:Villains